


Julie and The Phantoms: Puppy Interview

by RazzmatazzWillow



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Buzzfeed Puppy Interview, Celebrity AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Puppies, Relationships are mentioned only, everyone lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzmatazzWillow/pseuds/RazzmatazzWillow
Summary: “Hi, I’m Julie Molina”“Hi, I’m Luke Patterson”“Hi, I’m Reggie Peters”“Hi, I’m Alex Mercer”“And this is the Buzzfeed Puppy Interview!”
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 47
Kudos: 430





	Julie and The Phantoms: Puppy Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just crack, enjoy!
> 
> I haven't written in a while so let me know if you have any comments (but only if you are nice about it!)

The video starts.

Julie Molina is sitting on the ground in front of a blank screen. She is smiling at the camera. 

“Hi, I’m Julie Molina”

Julie’s video pauses and another slides in from the right of the screen pushing hers to the side

“Hi, I’m Luke Patterson”

Luke’s video is pushed to be beside Julie’s

“Hi, I’m Reggie Peters”

Reggie is pushed over by the last video

“Hi, I’m Alex Mercer”

The other videos are unpaused at the same time, and the others chime in with Alex as he says, “from Julie and the Phantoms”

The video cuts back to Julie again

“And this is the Buzzfeed Puppy Interview!” Julie puts her arms in the air and waves them frantically in her excitement.

Reggie sits crosslegged on the floor, speaking to someone off screen. “Imma need some puppies here ASAP, or I will not be held responsible for my actions.” 

The screen shows all the band members reacting to the puppies being brought into the room. They all look somewhat lovestruck with varying expressions of smiles, heart eyes and pouts happening across the board. 

The questions begin and one member reads the question on screen with the others all being shown with their answers.

Alex reads the first question

**“What is your favourite song to sing on tour?”**

Julie has one puppy on her lap and is playing tug of war with another while thinking of her answer, “I think Bright would be my favourite, because it was the first song we ever performed together and singing it on tour really shows how far we’ve come, you know?”

Luke is lying on his back and holding on puppy in the air over his face while the others crawl over his body, “Huh?” he sits up as he realises he has to answer, “Oh, probably, uh, Unsaid Emily. It was a really tough one to write and the first few performances were kinda hard, but now I think it just reminds me of my mom.” A fond smile comes over his face, while he pets one of the puppies. 

Reggie is lying on his stomach staring at the puppies as they run around. “Finally Free. 100%. No contest, it’s so good and so much fun.” He then looks up at the camera, “Wait, what did the others say?”

Alex has one puppy asleep in his arms, cuddled up against his hoodie. “Favourite to perform… God, that’s tough! If I had to choose one, maybe Bright? Or Stand Tall!” Alex looks back down at the sleeping puppy. “We all need to be really quiet now, okay? Everybody, inside voices.”

Julie reads the next question

**“Who is someone you would like to collaborate with?”**

Reggie looks away from the puppies when he hears the question “Ooh, I don’t know… I have been pushing for a country album for I don’t know how long, so maybe someone from contemporary country music?” He sits up straight then as he thinks of an answer, “Oh! Oh! Carrie Underwood! Definitely!”

Alex still has a sleeping puppy in his arms but is watching the others as they play together, “God, I bet Reggie said something about country music… I think Todrick Hall is awesome, he would be amazing to work with.”

Luke is lying on his side with his legs stretched out as he tosses toys for the puppies “My answer probably would have been David Bowie, but since there’s no such thing as ghosts, unfortunately, I’ll have to think of someone else.” He watches the dogs for a second more. “Elton John.” He sits up straight, “Oh my God, that would be so wild, Elton John!”

Julie is looking straight into the eyes of a puppy as she answers, “Dirty Candy. Carrie and I grew up together. ‘Wow’ is on my workout playlist; it gets me so pumped.”

Luke reads the next question

**“If you weren’t in the band what would you be doing?”**

Alex looks up sharply at the question, “Uhh…”

Reggie eyebrows furl, “I… uh…”

Julie bites her lip as she looks around the room

Luke looks offended at the question

The four are shown on screen together looking to be at different stages of confusion and discomfort

Reggie reads the next question

**“Who is your favourite member of the band?”**

Julie looks around her “That’s like trying to choose my favourite child! I can’t pick that! My boys! My precious boys!”

Luke, Reggie and Alex are shown together 

“Julie” they all say in unison, looking very matter of fact about it. 

Alex reads another question

**“When is the next album coming out?”**

Julie makes a face and sighs loudly “Finally Free has only been out for like 20 minutes, give us a break!”

Luke looks much the same as Julie did, “We released an album last week.”

Reggie says, “I dunno, man…” when one of the puppies runs across the floor and he dives after it. 

Alex looks directly into the camera, with a blank expression, “April 1st, 2030”

The video cuts back to Luke, who is looking up at someone offscreen, “We did release an album last week, right? Like, I didn’t hallucinate that? It really happened?”

Another voice can be heard saying, “Yes, Luke.”

Luke looks unconvinced, “Like 8 days ago, we released a full album of 13 songs, I’m _sure_ of it!”

Julie reads the next question

**“What cover would you like to add to your setlist on tour?”**

“Oh that’s easy!” Luke says, “My, Oh My by Camila Cabello”

Reggie is struggling to keep a puppy on his lap as another one is trying to climb up his arm, “Alex has DaBaby’s verse down”

Alex is trying to get into a more comfortable position without jostling the still sleeping puppy. “I have hidden depths.”

Julie sighs, “Ok, I know the boys will all say My, Oh My by Camila Cabello, but I really think we could put a cool spin on some old school Abba. ‘Voulez-Vous’ with Reggie on bass? Come on, that would be amazing.” She gets distracted by a puppy who is trying to eat her bracelets, “Oh hello, those are not treats”

Luke reads the next question

**“Where is your dream vacation?”**

Reggie now has one puppy balancing on his shoulder and he looks very uneasy about it, “Dream vacation… I’ve never been to Australia, I’d love to go there sometime, I’ve heard Perth is awesome – can you please get down, I am so worried about you”. He tries to manoeuvre the dog to a safer position. 

“I just want to lie by a pool” Alex says, still cuddling the puppy while another chews on his shoelace. “I don’t even need to get in it, but my life has so few pools in it recently.” He shakes his head. “Just need a pool, dog.” The puppy chewing at his shoes looks up at him and he leans down to address them directly, “I need a pool, dog.”

Julie immediately answers “Paris!” one of the puppies rolls over in front of her and she starts to rub their belly. “I wanna see the Eiffel Tower and the Champs Elysee… just all of it! I’m so excited for our tour dates there in Summer, you have no idea”

“I really don’t mind where the vacation is” Luke runs his hands through his hair, while watching the puppies roll around over each other. “All I need is good people, good food, and no schedule” he smiles up at the camera

Reggie reads the next question

**“What’s your favourite Tiktok trend?”**

“Oh I think you know.” Alex says slyly, “my whole Tiktok is just those pranking my boyfriend videos.” He laughs while rocking the still sleeping puppy. “Willie hates it.”

“I ain’t ever seen two pretty best friends,” Julie quotes, “and then they prove them wrong by all being goddamn gorgeous. I did it with my best friend Flynn and that worked out really well because we’re both cute” she flips her hair over her shoulder and then falls into a fit of giggles.

“Oh what’s it called…” Luke looks at the ceiling for inspiration, “You know the one with the Run DMC song…Oh oh! _To rock a rhyme, that’s right on time, it’s tricky is the title, here we go!_ Yeah, and you do the 'this or that' thing, and you walk off camera on one side, yeah that one’s fun. And informative!”

Reggie has removed his jacket and the puppies are starting to make a nest in it as he watches. “You remember that girl, who was like ‘Men can’t wear dresses’ and guys were like stitching it and putting in them walking into frame absolutely rocking a skirt or a dress? That was badass”

Alex reads the last question 

**“Last one, here we go: who is your celebrity crush?”**

“Oh I have a weird one,” Julie says, picking a puppy up to cuddle. “I am, like, oddly into John Mulaney.” She nods seriously. “I don’t know what it is. He just does it for me.”

“Julie Molina.” Luke says immediately, with a smile on his face. “Wait, what did she say?” someone offscreen tells him. “John Mulaney?! Oh well, I guess loyalty means nothing, so, Zendaya!”

Reggie scrunches up his face while he thinks, “Oh this is tough. Changes on the daily, but currently I would go with… Lizzo, or Cody Simpson, or Miley Cyrus. And Elliot Page, he’s cute too.”

“I am currently dating my celebrity crush!” Alex’s smile splits his face, “he’s taking me out to lunch after this! Hi Willie!” he waves at the camera.

The video cuts to all four band members standing together, each holding a puppy. 

“Thanks for watching our puppy interview with Buzzfeed!” Julie says to the camera. 

“These puppies were all kindly provided by L.A. Animal Rescue and they were available for adoption, up until about 10 minutes ago!” Luke says smiling, one hand on Reggie’s shoulder, the other cradling a puppy. “Meet Reggie Jr!” He and Reggie start to laugh. 

“This is Lucy!” Reggie exclaims, gesturing to the dog in his arms. The two burst out laughing, leaning on each other for balance.

Alex looks at the two with a fond yet longsuffering look, “Ok,” he turns back to the camera, “if you or someone you know is thinking about getting a pet, please remember to Adopt not Shop!”

“And get your dogs listening to our new album Finally Free!” Julie says smiling to the camera, scratching her puppy’s head. “I don’t think they can come to the concerts though… probably not a great idea…”

Luke and Reggie fall off the screen as they are still laughing uncontrollably

Alex and Julie watch them go and then Alex puts his arm around Julie’s shoulder and faces them back at the camera. 

“Thanks again for tuning in,” he says brightly, “We’re Julie and Phantom,” Julie snorts at this and starts to chuckle, “Good night!”

The video ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! 
> 
> Zukoneedsanap on tumblr


End file.
